danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Big Bang Monokuma
The Big Bang Monokuma (ビッグバン モノクマ Bigguban Monokuma) is a character featured in ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls''. It is a colossal Monokuma robot built by the Towa Group and serves as the final boss of the game. Appearance The Big Bang Monokuma's base design is identical to that of the standard Monokuma unit. However, it is much bigger than its peers, utterly dwarfing most of the buildings in Towa City. Like the standard Monokumas, the toothy left side of its mouth can morph between straight teeth and pointed fangs at will. To further distinguish itself from other Monokuma units, the Big Bang Monokuma wears a red and gold crown with small red and blue jewels. Its upper body is covered with a red cloak with gold trimmings and a ruffled white collar. It also carries a large red scepter with a silver head, gold and blue accents, and several red and blue gems (most notably a large blue gem inside a "cage" of silver panels and a blue diamond atop the head with a small red gem embedded in its center). The Big Bang Monokuma is piloted from a control room in its head. The room features several monitors and desks around its sides, as well as a design resembling Monokuma's face on the floor. Despite the room being large enough to accommodate several people, the Big Bang Monokuma appears to be quite easy to pilot, since Haiji Towa was able to do so despite having a broken arm. It can also be piloted by an AI, as Shirokuma did for the final battle. History ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls The Big Bang Monokuma was developed by the Towa Group's Robotics Division under the supervision of Monaca Towa. It was allegedly intended to protect the city in case of emergency - the fact that it resembled the standard Monokuma "maid robots" was apparently a decision made by Monaca herself. The Big Bang Monokuma's construction was kept secret from Monaca's family - however, Haiji eventually discovered its existence prior to the events of the game. To prevent misuse, the Big Bang Monokuma was programmed to only respond to a member of the Towa family, such as Haiji or Tokuichi Towa. However, Shirokuma circumvented this restriction due to being an AI who could directly interface with the robot's systems. Chapter 4 - ''The Way We Live The Big Bang Monokuma was first revealed near the end of the chapter, when Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa confronted Haiji Towa about his refusal to move The Resistance to a new base despite repeated attacks from the forces of the Warriors of Hope. In response, Haiji brought the pair to a secret facility near the main base, revealing a factory producing Monokumas - he explained that the Resistance couldn't leave the base because their "trump card" was hidden in the deepest part of the factory. After deactivating the security systems in the factory, Komaru, Toko, and Haiji finally reached the center of the facility. To Komaru and Toko's shock, the "trump card" was an absolutely massive Monokuma designed to resemble a king. Haiji explained that the robot - dubbed "Big Bang Monokuma" - would give the Resistance the strength it needed to retake Towa City from the Warriors of Hope. Suddenly, Nagisa Shingetsu, the current leader of Warriors of Hope burst into the hangar with his Sage Robot Hannibal X. In the throes of a massive mental breakdown due to Monaca's manipulation, he viciously attacked the trio with his robot's beam rifle. Although Toko wanted to flee, Komaru resolved to stand and fight, reasoning that they had to protect the Big Bang Monokuma to preserve the Resistance's hope. After Nagisa's defeat, Haiji activated the Big Bang Monokuma in preparation for what he believed would be the final battle with the murderous children overrunning his city. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl With Haiji at the controls, the Big Bang Monokuma emerged in the streets of Towa City, sending Monokuma Kids running in terror as it decimated the hordes of Monokuma Units that tried to attack it. After securing part of the city, Haiji, Komaru, and Toko exited the robot so Haiji could give a speech rallying the other adults. Growing increasingly concerned by the Adult Resistance's bloodlust and willingness to kill the kids, Komaru and Toko decided to head for Towa Tower to confront Monaca directly, reasoning that most of her forces would be occupied with the Big Bang Monokuma's advance. Following the final confrontation with Monaca, a scuffle broke out between Toko, Haiji, and Kotoko Utsugi for possession of the controller Monaca was using to control the Monokuma Units and brainwash the Monokuma Kids. The scuffle was interrupted when Towa Tower was attacked by the Big Bang Monokuma, controlled by an unknown force. Its assault on the tower dropped a large amount of rubble into the room - Monaca was trapped under the rubble, but everyone else escaped. The Big Bang Monokuma proceeded to confront Komaru and Toko on a balcony - Toko theorized that it was attempting to retrieve or destroy Monaca's controller. In response, Komaru resolved to fight the titanic robot, declaring her intent to protect the children and adults in Towa City. After an intense fight, the Big Bang Monokuma was defeated by Komaru and Toko, causing its head to literally fly off its shoulders and land back in place (albeit upside-down). The damaged head of Shirokuma popped out of its left eye before the colossus fell over, completely non-functional. Battle The Big Bang Monokuma's only weak point is its jagged left eye, which it normally covers with its left paw. It only reveals the eye when it is preparing an attack; Komaru must evade the attack while looking for an opportunity to shoot the Big Bang Monokuma's weak spot with her Megaphone Hacking Gun. After taking some damage, the boss may fall over in a stunned state - during this time, Toko can activate Genocide Jack and jump on the robot's nose to attack its eye. The Big Bang Monokuma's eye will change colors during the fight. Depending on the color, it will only be vulnerable to certain Truth Bullets, and it will use different attacks. Attacks * Scepter Slam (Blue): The Big Bang Monokuma will slam its scepter on the roof, damaging Komaru if she's in range. The attacks are telegraphed by a red "DANGER" sign appearing where the scepter will land. After completing its assault, the Big Bang Monokuma will be immobile for a moment, allowing Komaru to shoot its eye with Break bullets. * Thunder Strike (Yellow): The Big Bang Monokuma covers the roof in sparks, save for one area surrounded by yellow rings. After a second, the sparks turn into bolts of lightning, electrocuting Komaru if she's not in the safe area. During this attack, the Big Bang Monokuma's eye is vulnerable to Paralyze bullets - Komaru can attack at any time, but she'll get more hits in if she fires from the safe zone. * Charge (Red): The Big Bang Monokuma jumps away before charging at the tower in an attempt to damage Komaru with a massive tackle. Komaru must shoot the boss's left eye with Burn bullets to interrupt the attack. As it takes damage, the Big Bang Monokuma may start running in a zigzag pattern to make its eye harder to hit. * Mega Monokuma Bomb (Light Blue): The Big Bang Monokuma raises its staff, summoning a giant ball with a Monokuma design to send at Komaru. The bomb can be reflected with the Knockback bullet, damaging the boss and giving it a chance to become stunned. * Double Monokuma Bomb (Red to Light Blue): This attack begins similar to Charge, with the Big Bang Monokuma jumping into the background. However, before charging, its summons two Monokuma Bombs to throw at the roof. It will then begin its charge with its eye still red, but will change to light blue as the bombs enter Komaru's range. The bombs can still be reflected with Knockback bullets and Burn can be used for additional damage while waiting for the bombs to approach. * Mega Scepter Slam (None): The Big Bang Monokuma raises its staff, charging up black energy while keeping its eye covered. After a moment, it slams the roof with its staff, damaging Komaru no matter where she is. This attack cannot be interrupted or countered; to avoid damage, Toko must activate Genocide Jack, who seemingly evades the attack automatically with a backflip. * Despair Charge (Grey): The eye changes to a blackish-grey color as the Big Bang Monokuma prepared for a charge. This attack is unavoidable, cannot be countered, and instantly results in Despair Mode activating upon hitting (even while controlling the "immortal" Genocide Jack). The player must clear two Despair Time events in a row, after which Toko and Komaru combine the effects of the Hacking Gun and Toko's stun gun to produce the Hope truth bullet. Firing this ends the battle. Trivia * The Big Bang Monokuma's crown is similar to the one worn by Junko Enoshima's "Queen" personality. * The Big Bang Monokuma is the biggest enemy Monokuma to date. * It may be inspired by the giant Monokuma seen attacking a city in the images of the outside world shown during the final Class Trial of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. * The opening scene of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School implies that the Big Bang Monokuma was designed and built by Kazuichi Soda. Navigation es:Big Bang Monokuma Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Robots Category:Monokuma Units Category:Destroyed Category:Monokuma Units (Another Episode Enemies) Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp